fall of a robin
by Shaia Montgomery
Summary: Jason Todd's death and his fiancé Shaya trying to cope with becoming the new robin
1. fall of a robin

Chapter one: fall of a robin.

I am somewhat mixing stories together.

Death of Jason Todd from batman under the red mask.

As told by my character Shaya Montgomery the current green arrow.

I am Shaya Montgomery and I am Gotham City's green arrow 2nd sidekick to the great batman my fiancé is batman's trusty sidekick Jason Todd aka Robin. I took the third in command after batman's son Damian aka nightwing was killed in action. I am 17 the second youngest of Bruce's (batman) sidekicks his son being the youngest. Jason is 18 and we have been together for two years now and have been batman's sidekicks for a year.

As Jason and I were walking back to the bat cave one stormy night we were jumped and I was knocked out. I came to and found myself tied up I heard the maniacal laughter that could only belong to one person, the Joker. I heard a moan and suddenly the lights came on and I slowly began to take in my surroundings and came to the conclusion that I was in a warehouse. I heard the moan again and looked to my left and saw Jason in a fetal position sweat causing his hair to stick to his head. From the look on his face he was in a lot of pain.

I heard the Joker's laugh again and watched the psychotic clown walk in through a large door carrying a rather large crowbar. As he neared me he said "looks like I bagged the birdy boy and his girl." I growled and said "your jokes aren't funny Joker; the only one laughing is you." He hit me with the back of his hand straight across my face which left me reeling. I heard Jason say "leave her alone Joker this fight is between you and me."

Joker laughed and turned his attention to Jason and fear coursed through my body I had never felt so scared in my life. As Jason and Joker started fighting Jason had the upper hand for about the first five minutes until Joker hit him in the crotch with the crowbar as Jason was doubled over Joker continually hit Jason in the head with the crowbar all the while taunting my fiancé and there was nothing I could do to help.

Joker stopped hitting Jason and grabbed him by the hair and picked him up and asked if he would enjoy having front row seats to the fight between the Joker and I. Jason spit blood onto Joker's face and Joker slammed Jason's head into the concrete floor. I could hear Jason wheezing trying to say something and the Joker said "I'm afraid you need to speak up lamb chop, I think you have a collapsed lung and that decreases your ability to speak." My blood was really starting to boil I tried struggling against the ropes tying me to some kind of pole or column but to no avail.

Joker came over to me and untied me and said "I have planted a bomb inside this building you have exactly 10 minutes to get out of here alive." and left. I hurriedly went to my robin's side and gently shook him. Jason's eyes slowly slid open and he said "Shaya get out of here I can't move and you sure as hell can't lift me." I shook my head defiantly I was not going to leave him. He coughed and said "batman is coming now go please!" I tried desperately to lift him but it was no use he gently shoved me away from him and yelled at me to get out of the warehouse.

I ran to the door the Joker left out of and shoved it open surprised at how easy it was to open. I almost felt like it was a trap. When I got outside I noticed that snow was falling and I heard the distinct roar of the batmobile and I was relieved. Batman jumped out of the batmobile and I heard the distinct tick of the bomb counting down batman grabbed me and ran and forced me to duck with him beside the batmobile as a huge explosion engulfed the warehouse in flames and ultimately trapping Jason.

I tried racing inside but Bruce held me back and told me to stay put and went inside and about five minutes later Bruce came out carrying a bundle I saw Jason's distinct yellow cape charred and I screamed. Bruce said "he's gone." I completely lost it.


	2. new robin

Chapter 2: the new robin.

I absolutely love the fact that they casted Jensen Ackles as the adult voice of Jason Todd/red hood. Which makes me love batman under the red hood even more.

Sadly I don't own batman I hate the fact that they killed Robin hate the fact that they made him a villain when they brought him back even more.

Enough with me fangirling enjoy.

I slid into the middle seat of the batmobile and Bruce placed Jason's body in the passenger side it was only then that I saw the extent of his injuries. Not only were there injuries from the crowbar but there were also stab wounds probably from him fighting our original attackers. His body had been mostly untouched by the fire. Jason's body slumped against mine and I shuddered feeling how cold he was.

As we were driving Bruce asked me "what the hell were you two doing walking around Gotham alone?" I said "we were coming back from Pizza John's and we were ambushed. It's not like we could take the batmobile." Batman looked at me and I just hung my head I was destroyed the love of my life was sitting slumped against me dead. As we neared the bat cave I got used to the cold body next to me so much so that when Alfred took Jason out of the car I growled I was beyond consoling at that point.

Alfred took him to a secret room in the lair and before I could follow him he shut the door. I was mad I never had gotten to say goodbye. I pounded on the door screaming obscenities at Alfred. Bruce picked me up and carried me upstairs and laid me on my bed where I completely broke down. I must've drifted off to sleep because I woke up and saw food on my in table. Bruce must've brought it up for me and I smiled weakly. I reached for my cell phone and flipped through the pictures smiling sadly as I saw picture after picture of me and Jason.

Someone knocked at my door and I jumped I wasn't expecting anyone to come up here while I was so angry. I yelled "come in." and Bruce walked in wearing his plain clothes and sat on the bed next to me and said "what would you think about becoming the new robin?" I was shocked I hadn't been expecting that question especially coming so soon after Jason's death but I decided that it would be for the best. I said "okay I will." Bruce said "I'm adding a hood to your costume to help keep your identity a secret. I just nodded not really believing what was happening.

A couple of hours later Alfred brought in the new robin suit and told me to put it on and meet Bruce in the bat cave. As I put the suit on and looked at myself in the mirror I started crying knowing that Jason was gone. I walked down to the bat cave and met Bruce by the monitor. Bruce looked at me and smiled I shuddered thinking "how could he be smiling after he just lost his number one sidekick." but I smiled back and he said "sorry for smiling but you remind me of him when he first became robin." That made me smile once again I asked "can I see him?" Bruce said "he's in a cryostasis chamber which will hopefully bring him back to life in the future, but you can see him."

Bruce led me to the room and as soon as I saw the chamber I collapsed I couldn't believe that the person in front of me was my Jason my world. I let out a choked sob and buried my face in Bruce's chest. I asked "Bruce can I go see my family?" and Bruce said "sure I'll drive you." I ran upstairs to change and got into Bruce's limo.

I secretly packed my robin suit into my tote bag in case Bruce needed me and as we were driving I kept thinking about what I'd say to my mother when she asked where Jason was I settled on telling her he was in Africa doing charity work. When we got to my mother's house I literally ran to the front door and knocked and when my mom opened the door I practically threw my arms around her. It had been months since I had seen her. She asked me what I already knew she'd ask "where's Jason?" I said "he's in Africa doing charity work." Thank God she seemed to believe me and left it at that.

I followed her into the living room and I told her that I was tired and she said "okay go ahead I assume you still remember where your room is." I nodded and took off towards my room and when I opened the door it was exactly the way I had left it a year ago. I threw myself onto the bed and curled up underneath my blanket and fell asleep.


	3. first flight

Chapter 3: first flight.

Shaya's first night as robin I'm really starting to love this story makes me feel really good about my writing abilities.

I woke up to my phone ringing I nearly fell out of bed trying to get to it and when I saw who the caller was I immediately answered it. I said "Bruce what's going on?" he replied "Shaya I need you to meet me down the road from your mom's house. Joker is trying to blow up another warehouse." I hurriedly donned my robin costume pulled the hood up and snuck out the window. As soon as my feet touched the ground I started sprinting down my mother's street and when I saw the batmobile I slowed down.

Bruce opened the passenger door and I hopped in and closed the door. As we started driving I kept thinking about how Bruce Jason and I would pile in the batmobile to go fight bad guys. I smiled sadly I missed Jason so much. But I knew taking over as robin would've been what my fiancé wanted. Bruce looked over at me and smiled and I asked "what?" he said "just thinking about Jason's first ride in the batmobile as robin." I smiled and looked out the window trying not to think about the past I didn't want to think about what had happened the day before.

As we neared the warehouse I started panicking knowing that we were going to be fighting the Joker again especially knowing that he killed Jason. I couldn't think straight. Bruce looked over at me and put a calm hand on my shoulder I couldn't face Jason's killer I just couldn't suddenly Alfred came over on the batmobile's communicator and said "Master Bruce I'm sorry sir but it was a false alarm Joker is not anywhere near Gotham in fact." I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I didn't have to deal with the Joker.

Bruce dropped me off at my house and I snuck back in through my window and changed into my pajamas and hid my robin costume underneath my bed and as soon as my head hit my pillow I was fast asleep. I was woken up the next morning to mom's pitbull Monroe licking my face. I gently pushed him off of me and went downstairs where I saw my mom making breakfast. When she saw me she hugged me and asked "hi honey how did you sleep?" I said "not very good I miss Jason." She said "when will he be back?" and I said "I don't really know. Possibly next year he's working with an orphanage through our church."

As my mom finished breakfast I went back upstairs and took a shower when I was done I checked under my bed to make sure that my robin costume was still there which of course it was. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that a piece of Jason was with me the costume was partially made out of his costume my cape was his cape Alfred had fixed it. I changed into one of Jason's old hoodies and a pair of my jeans I walked back downstairs and my mom had breakfast done and I sat down at the table and she brought me my food. I ate rather quickly and asked to be excused which my mom graciously let me and I told her that I was going to go back to Bruce's mansion later that day but that I would be back more often than I had been for the past year.

I went back upstairs and I called Bruce and asked him to pick me up later around five. Bruce agreed and I was very happy knowing that I'd be going back. I missed the bat cave and I miss my huge room. I hurriedly packed up my things and grabbed my robing costume and put it in the bottom of my duffle bag and set it by my door. Five rolled around and Bruce came and picked me up and took me back to the mansion. I immediately went to my room and flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.


	4. enter red hood

Chapter 4: enter the red hood.

All my other stories seem kiddish this one I'm very proud of. It's bringing a whole new light to my writing. Shaya is modeled after me

I had a happy dream about Jason and my life before he was killed. Overall we had a fairly normal life I mean we had even graduated high school I graduated this year and Jason had graduated last year not very many young superheroes can honestly say they were able to graduate high school.

A year later Gotham city is being constantly attacked by a mysterious character the press started calling the red hood little does Shaya know the red hood is closer to her than she realizes. Little by little the red hood is taking over the Gotham mob and drug trade.

My life as the new robin grew more and more interesting as the year flew by; of course I missed Jason but between visiting my mom and continuing my duties as robin things gradually got better and better. One night as Bruce was recovering from an injury he had received fighting the Penguin Alfred came to me and said "Miss Shaya the mysterious criminal known as the red hood is trying to break into the Kirk jewelry store." I said "thank you for letting me know Alfred." He said "I have something to show you once you come down to the bat cave."

I donned my robin costume and hurried down to the bat cave and as soon as I got there I saw a stunning red bike very similar to the one Jason had used but it was surely destroyed in the explosion that killed Jason. I gasped and said "is that Jason's bike?" Alfred said "it is made from the pieces that I could salvage from his bike." I pulled my hood up and put on my utility belt. I put the helmet on and started the bike and took off down the tunnel leading to the road leading into Gotham.

As I neared the jewelry store I realized that this was the first time I had gone out by myself I freaked out and almost ended up wrecking the bike. I kept my composure and parked the bike on the side of the building. I saw movement inside the store and hid around the corner I watched as a figure in a red hood snuck out the front door and hopped onto a motorcycle hidden from my sight and tore off passing the alley I was hidden in and I hopped on my bike and took off after them. They led me to the deserted train station and ran inside I followed quietly drawing my bow. As I walked down the corridor I heard someone say "I know your following me I'm not stupid." I entered the concourse area and stepped into the fading moonlight.

I said "reveal yourself criminal." As I finished saying that I saw the figure also step into the light and say "who are you?" there was a familiarity with the voice but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I said "my name is robin." He stepped closer to me and drew a gun I felt fear course through my body. I kicked his hand sending the gun clattering across the floor he back flipped trying to get to his gun and I chased after him and tackled him my hood fell down I didn't even care I was trying to keep him from getting to that gun and shooting me.

He threw me off of him and said something that I couldn't quite make out because I heard a cop siren thank god I have a recording device hidden in my suit. As I was trying to go after him he pulled out another gun and fired at me grazing my shoulder and he disappeared. I ran back to my bike and headed home my shoulder was bleeding bad and as soon as I got back to the bat cave I nearly fell off the bike I was dizzy from the pain. Alfred came to my aid and helped me over to the examination table this had been the first time I had ever gotten hurt on the job.

I said "Alfred we need to go over my audio recordings he said something to me that I couldn't hear but he sounded extremely familiar we need to filter out the police siren and any other noise." He nodded and started stitching up the wound in my arm. When he was done I took the recording device out of my suit and walked over to the main computer and hooked it up while Alfred went to get some tea. I started filtering the background noise out of the clip and when I was done I was shocked to hear the figure saying "haven't lost your touch Shaya." I was completely stunned how could this criminal know my real name or even how would they know that I was the new robin. I then had a sudden realization that it had to have been Jason. Who else could know my true identity but I had to get proof.

I silently vowed that if this was Jason I would help him to come back to the good side.


End file.
